villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stormfront
Stormfront is a major antagonist in the highly controversial adult comic-book series The Boys. He was one of many supers that were created using Compound V and was ordered by Hitler to be killed but was sent to America when he was only a child. Due to his experiences as a child, he grown to hate other ethnicities and sees other races as inferior. Despite this, he was picked up by Vought-American to be a part of the group, Payback. Actor Aya Cash has been confirmed to be playing Stormfront in Season 2 of the Amazon adaptation of the same name. History Comics Stormfront was many of the child experiments involving his unnamed mother being injected with Compound V during her pregnancy. Presumably, his mom was killed either during childbirth or executed by the Nazis after the birthing process. His public origin is that he is a reincarnated Viking, and his ability to control the weather and electrical powers further makes this origin believed. As a child, he was raised a Hitler youth and became a soldier for the Third Reich and served as a super-soldier during World War 2. However, Hitler decided for Stormfront to be executed and killed, but the creator of Compound V secretly sent him to America instead. It's unknown what he did during his time as he grew up but we know that some point, he was offered on the spot to join the group, Payback by Vought-American as a superhero. He accepted and during this time, he became an extreme threat to the members to the point he started becoming controlling. Also, he became a worldwide corporate enforcer while being a superhero. Stormfront views non Aryan races to be inferior, and often uses racial slurs against those who are a different race. Additionally, he appears to have a fear of being blinded, as when his eye is damaged during a fight, he fears going blind. During one fight, he responded that he can't be blinded, and flew away. Eventually, Female of the Species ripped out his eye during a fight, causing him to scream. At some point, Stormfront encounters the Boys and fights them. With the help of Billy Butcher, Mother's Milk, The Frenchman, and Sausage, he was killed when Mother's Milk managed to step on his genital area, which gave Billy an advantage to crush Stormfront's head in, killing him. TV Series Stormfront will be female in the show in season two, being the secondary antagonist as The Homelander will be the main antagonist of the season. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Stormfront has super strength, proving himself to be a match against every member of the Boys. *'Flight:' Stormfront can fly at super sonic speed, causing a sonic boom outside of a building when the Boys were trying to escape. *'Electrokinesis:' Stormfront has the ability to control and manipulate electricity through his body, being able to fight his enemies. It appears that he can channel electricity from any part of his body, as electricity came through his mouth during one fight. *'Invulnerability:' Stormfront's skin is resilient against sharp trauma, as Female of the Species' fingernails couldn't harm him, and when Billy Butcher threw shards of glass at him, it only damaged his eye. Despite this, blunt trauma can hurt him, and he can be hurt with weapons by people with enhanced abilities. Abilities *'Leadership:' Stormfront shows himself to be an effective leader, taking control of his teammates through fear. Quotes Gallery Stormfront-The-Boys-Comics.jpg 3281110-storm20front2005.jpg Stormfront-afraid.jpg|Stormfront flies away, thinking he has become blind in one eye Stromfront-vs-Female.jpg|Stormfront fighting Female of the Species Stormfront-eye.jpg|Female of the Species rips out Stormfront's eye Stormfront-vs-Billy.jpg|Stormfront choking Mother's Milk Mother milk stomping.jpeg|Billy kicking his genital area TheBoys34p15.jpg|Stormfront's death Trivia *He is a villainous parody of DC's Shazam (Captain Marvel) and possibly Marvel's Thor. *He is supposedly the second most powerful super being, the second to Homelander. Navigation pl:Szturmfront Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Contradictory Category:Exploitation Villains